User blog:TonicHedgefox/My Top 10 Five Nights at Freddy's Characters!
No, this isn't just favorites, there is also dislikes here! My opinions only. Favorites #10 - Toy Freddy Those times, when you see a disliked/unloved character but you actually like him. Toy Freddy is a unique character, who is the remake of Freddy Fazbear. Only having an active role in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and not having much AI. He is still a great character, his chubby appearance looks cool to me. I like how his appearance alters once he reaches your room! #9 - Phantom Foxy Phantom Foxy is cool, I like his appearance more than Foxy, Withered Foxy and Nightmare Foxy. He looks cool with his lack of an arm, and he can be the most annoying phantom in the game, tied with Phantom Freddy and Puppet. #8 - Balloon Boy / Phantom BB Oh no, a hated character! Balloon Boy isn't all that bad. I have never died to him, ever. He's also a really funny guy! He laughs, and says hi! It's like he's kind to you! He has a bit of a creepy smile. I also tie Phantom BB up with him. #7 - Freddy Fazbear Nope, the mascot isn't the top pick. Freddy Fazbear is a great animatronic, being the hardest/impossible to avoid animatronic in FNaF1, and being apart of the "deflect with mask if in office" bandwagon. I really like his withered appearance, as he has top teeth now. #6 - Chica / Phantom Chica Piiizzaaaaa... Yeah, that's why I like Chica. Her derp, I like derp. Derp is cool. Phantom Chica is here too. #5 - Phantom Mangle People underestimate Phantom Mangle. She is a pain in the butt, mainly in Mobile. When Springtrap is near you, he will go in CAM 04. And if Phantom Mangle gets in your room, that's Springtrap's one way ticket to your frontal lobe. Phantom Mangle is also hidden in mystery, no name revealed. #4 - Plushtrap ERMG SO CUUUUUUTE #3 - Phantom Freddy / Nightmare Fredbear Phantom Freddy is a favorite of mine. I like his different AI, compared to the other Phantoms. As a duo, both Phantom Foxy and Freddy will ruin your night in FNaF3. He also has a cool appearance, lacking half of his leg! Nightmare Fredbear is tied with Phantom Freddy, reasons explained later. #2 - Mangle Yes, Mangle is near to my favorite. She is a weird animatronic which, to be honest, I like. She's the one who litreally hangs from the ceiling and goes for your frontal lobe. Yes, I believe she did the Bite of '87. Yes, I believe Mangle is a she. #1 OK, you probably guessed this... My favorite character in the entire Five Nights at Freddy's series is Golden Freddy, also known as Fredbear. I always liked this guy since Five Nights at Freddy's 1. He was such a cool character, a teleporting bear who can kill you when you look at that one camera. Then Five Nights at Freddy's 2 came around, made him withered and look cool, added a counterpart and yeah! FNaF3 makes Phantom Freddy look like Golden Freddy, another reason why I like Phantom Freddy. FNaF4 reveals that Golden Freddy is infact, Fredbear. He explains why I like Nightmare Fredbear. Golden Freddy is such a cool animatronic, and my top pick, for best animatronic. Disliked COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts